


Cooking Together

by ami_ven



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: writerverse, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: The senshi make dinner together, and talk.





	

“Do you ever wonder how long we’ve really been friends?” asked Minako, leaning against the counter and reaching over to steal a piece of the carrots Makoto was slicing for their stir fry.

“You can’t remember, Minako-chan?” Ami asked, teasingly. She held an open cookbook in one hand, checking the settings on the electric skillet.

“I remember this time,” the blonde said. “But our lives were longer on the Moon. Before we, you know, were killed. How long did we know each other, then? Have we been friends for hundreds of years?”

“Maybe we have,” said Rei, softly. “When we met… I had not found it easy to make friends, before. But all of you…”

“We didn’t even really _make_ friends,” said Makoto. She slid a pile of chopped celery into a bowl. “We just _were_ friends. Like we always had been.”

“But,” said Usagi, oddly quiet. “But we’re friends now, too, right? Not just because we used to be friends a long time ago, but because we like each other now, right?”

Minako, closest to her, pulled the other blonde into a hug. “Of course we like you now,” she said. “Being friends before didn’t _make_ us be friends now, it just made it easier to start again.”

“And I’m sure we’ll still be friends a hundred years from now,” added Ami. “Unless we stand around talking, and never get around to eating.”

Her friends laughed. Rei reached for a bowl of chopped vegetables, “Mako-chan, show us how it’s done…”

THE END


End file.
